Cars 4: Doc and Alpine or C4RS
by Opel Vectra
Summary: after defeating Jackson Storm, Lightning and Cruz found out that Doc is not dead! and he has an Alpine Renault has a girlfriend... (a Doc x Alpine and Cruz Ramirez x Jackson Storm fanfic, enjoy)
1. Cruz's blue

2017,

Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez,

The winners of the Florida 500…

…were burning up roads on Radiator Springs…

Nobody or nothing could stop them until one car overpasses them and arrives from dirty road…

Lightning- (cough) what was that ?

Cruz- I would recognize this noise everywhere, that's a…

(Cruz Suddenly boosts full of rage… )

…an ALPINE RENAULT !

Alpine- Bonjour little car ! Catch mi if iou canne !

Cruz- 'talking to me ?

Alpine- Of course ! ohlala..iou're so slow ! (drives off)

Cruz-I HATE RENAULTS! When I'm gonna get my wheels on you I will… (chases alpine)

Lightning- Cruz! Come back, that's just a car…. Oh boy…

After a chase, the Alpine stops and waits for Cruz…with another car…

Cruz- this isn't over Frenchie! Someday I'll….! (notices the car is…)

Lightning- Cruz, what the…! (notices the car is…)

Alpine- very good performance, n'est ce pas?

Doc- It sure is…

(Indeed, Doc was alive, he faked death in order to spend time with…Alpine, his only love since the 60's…in France! They met in a fan meeting who wanted to watch them race… Alpine won…Doc never forgot Alpine, since, they became the best friends ever…)


	2. 1967-1

Christmas 1967,

Piston Cup,

The Fabulous Hudson Hornet was along with his mechanic Smokey, waiting for his next rival, along with fans and TV reporters…

Smokey- Hud, I think you shouldn't accept that fan-challenge, your rival will never…

Everyone heard a noise…

A blue car drifts on snowy roads next to the Piston Cup and arrives…

Smokey- you should not race here ma'am…that's a race for professional racers and the road is too…snowy… we are waiting for a champion named…

"Alpine Renault? c'est moi! I did not put my racing number…I'm not a show off…

You must be the Fabulous Hudson Hornet…Enchantée…Raidi tou race ?"

Hudson Hornet- you're French are you?

Alpine Renault- Oui monsieur, come on! Show me what you got!


	3. 1967-2

The race started,

But nobody win because some kids were practicing a snowball fight…

The race was interrupted only 5 minutes after saying "3…2…1…GO"

Alpine joined them…much to Doc's surprise…

She was rarely angry and took so many pleasure to crash herself and rollover...

Alpine was really made to race on dirt and snow…

Doc was so impressed by Alpine…

His fans hated her for being immature, and childish…

3 hours after…

Alpine came back after chasing the kids…

Alpine- ahahahahahahahaha! Dat was fun…vraiment!

Smokey- the fans, Hud and I waited for you! Now, they're gone! What took you so long?

Alpine- they could have watched me! I was the strongest!

Smokey- they were expecting for a race!

Alpine- iou americans don't have any fun at all…

Doc- oh yeah ? well…


	4. Alpine is up to something

Doc brought Alpine to Thunder Hollows…

The two blue cars found each other something they had in common…

But next day was time to say bye-bye…

Back to 2017…

In Radiator Springs,

Doc was back!

He and Alpine finished telling everyone how they met…

The Frenchie brought some Elf Gas…made in France…

At night…

Everyone slept…

Except Cruz…

She was really jealous of Alpine…

Cruz tried to ignore her when she heard a noise…

Doc and Lightning are being kidnapped!

Alpine brought the two champs to a truck's trailer…where two cars were waiting…

Alpine- Voila! As promised…

One of the two cars- nice job miss Alpine, let's bring them to the track!

Alpine- oh, hold on a second messieurs, I'll be right back…

Alpine gets out of the truck…

Cruz- where is she going?

Cruz tried to corner her but the blue car was smarter than her…

Alpine- Au revoir…

Alpine sprayed Cruz with sleeping gas…

Alpine- (to the other cars) Lightning's student was spying us! On se casse!

The truck leaves…

Some hours later, Cruz wakes up…in cage…

Cruz-w…where am I?

Hey! Let me out of here! Let me out!

"There's no use to scream Ramirez, and there's no escape…"

Cruz- Storm? What are you doing here?

Jackson Storm- I think the question is: what are we doing here…

Jackson Storm was here also…

Soon, the two cars find out they've been kidnapped by Alpine…

Why for ?


	5. RACINGTOPIA

Cruz- we have to get out of here…

Jackson Storm- what for? My career is over…

Cruz- you're afraid huh?

Jackson Storm- no, nononono of course not…of what?

Cruz- you're afraid of losing… (winks at Storm) you don't want to go back on the track because you're afraid to lose to me!

Jackson Storm- I am not afraid!

Cruz- oh yes you are!

Jackson Storm- I SAID I'M NOT AFRAID!

Hearing all that noise, two of Alpine's goons came, open their cage and check on Cruz and Storm…

Goon 1- what's going on here?

Goon 2- why are you shouting?

Jackson Storm- oh…nothing…nothing's going on…hey, your blinker's on…

Goon 1-who me?

Goom 2-It is? But I have no blinker…

While Storm distracted the goons, Cruz knocked them down from behind…

Cruz- quick! let's get out of here!

The two rivals escapes… and discover…

…RACINGTOPIA!

Racingtopia was Alpine's plan;

Kidnapping racecars and bringing them into Racingtopia…

…a giant racetrack situated in a desert island…

Doc Hudson was here,

Lightning McQueen and Alpine were here also…

Well, every racers and retired racers were kidnapped by Alpine…

…racing happily on the track…

Jackson Storm- what the…

Cruz-…heck is that… I have no idea… come here…

Cruz kissed Jackson Storm passionately…

She knew that there was something about him…

After the Florida 500 race, Lightning and Cruz heard a phone conversation between Storm and another car…

"You promised! We shook wheels on it!"

"Sorry buddy, business is business…"

Storm had to entry the Florida 500 race so his family could be free from the junkyard…

Alpine- oh oh oh ! y'a de l'amour dans l'air!

Allright, the party's over,

Get in the track!

Cruz- not before you explain yourself…


	6. It's all about Cruz and Storm

2017, After the Florida 500…

Cruz's fandom was bigger than ever...

Good and Bad cars,

New and Old cars,

Paparazzi and fans,

Some cars harassed Cruz…

But Storm was here…

"Lemonade" was famous and nice to everybody on the track…including him…

Jackson's evil and selfish brat attitude was dominating him...

But one day,

Cruz was in front of one of her most obsessed fans ever…

…a beat up Ford Pinto who was asking her autographs, selfies…and more…

"Kiss me babe"

Cruz- what?

The Pinto- you're a nice nice car, kiss me my babe…

Cruz-no thanks…

The Pinto-kiss me, you're my sweetie…

(Cruz tries to getaway) hey babe, where are ya goin'?

Cruz-leave me…

The Pinto- what's the matter hawtie? you don't love me?

"You heard what she said raffle track?

Leave her alone!"

The Pinto- or what kid? You're gonna blow my mind?

Jackson Storm- you got the idea…

Storm rams the Pinto into the wall…

Cruz- Storm…watch out!

The Pinto blown up…

The explosion damaged Storm a bit…

He had enough gas to get away from the paparazzi and his heroic act…

Much to Chick Hicks's despair…

Such a humiliation for a sore loser like Storm!

Cruz was sure that there was some good in him…

The kiss was for saving her life…

2017,

Present day at Racingtopia,

Cruz and Storm discovered Alpine's plan…

Cruz- you kidnapped a lot of racecars, including me and Storm…

Jackson Storm-and that's bad…

Lightning and Doc came, reassuring Cruz and Storm about Racingtopia…

Lightning- Kidnapping? You heard that Doc?

Doc- yes… you kids got a lot of imagination…

Alpine gave us the opportunity to continue racing until the end of our lives…

Keep on racing…

Keep on racing… don't give up…Keep on racing…

Lightning- don't give up…Keep on racing… don't give up…

Alpine- ouiiiiii….. Keep on racing… don't give up…

"Keep on racing… don't give up…

Keep on racing… don't give up…"

Every racecar on Racingtopia repeated the same sentence…

Racingtopia then turns into a scary place, just like Pinocchio's Pleasure Island…

Jackson Storm- what's the matter with the oldies?

Cruz- I don't know…we've got to get out of here…

Jackson Storm- just stay close to me…


	7. Conclusion

Cruz and Storm drove as fast as they can…

Doc, Alpine and the others were after them…

Cruz was faster than Lightning but she gets cornered by other racers…

Jackson Storm threw Alpine into the wall…

The French car regains consciousness…

Alpine- quoi? Where am I? And…why are you two looking at me like that?

Eh! Hud! Are iou okay ? what is the matter with him ?

Cruz- that's it Storm! Racingtopia racecars were enginewashed!

(Car term for brainwashing)

Throwing them into the wall…

Okay, who's next?

"You"…

"Alpine was THE racing car! You can't just take her away from us!"

Cruz- Mr Sterling?

Jackson Storm- and that lemon criminal mastermind from Cars 2, am I correct?

Miles Axlerod-lemon criminal mastermind? I prefer the term… lemon future business car…

You two must be Lightning McQueen's new friends are you?

Sterling- yes they are partner, If I can't have Cruz for a racer, I can at least have RACINGTOPIA!...

Alpine Renault, Hudson Hornet, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm…every racer around the world remaining on Racingtopia forever…

Jackson Storm- not interested…

Sterling- allright…

Later, Jackson Storm and Cruz Ramirez were binded above a pool full of purple liquid…

Allinol 2, to make sure that Racingtopia's racecars is under Axlerod and Sterling's control.

Miles Axlerod- I'm so sorry kids, you have seen too much…drop them into Allinol 2…

Sterling-with pleasure… (drops Cruz and Storm) au revoir!

Cruz and Storm fell into Allinol 2…

Storm- Cruz! Are you allright? wh…what's wrong with my voice?…1…2…3…

Cruz-Hey, Why am I over there?

Jackson Storm - girl, I'm afraid that…Allinol 2 made us switch bodies…

Sterling- Switch Bodies? They're supposed to turn into slaves!

Miles Axlerod- That's not Allinol 2! That's my body switching potion! We've been tricked!

Alpine- oui monsieur…you méchantes voitures are in really big trouble…

Alpine faked her brainwashing when Storm hurt her, she had enough time to replace Allinol 2 and to turn Doc, Lightning and the other cars back to normal and warn them about Sterling and Axlerod's plan…

The two cars get chased by other racecars and arrested by Sherriff for kidnapping race cars and killing Storm's family while Cruz and Storm looked for the antidote…

Jackson Storm- you know what? Now, I understand why that Pinto guy wanted to date you…you're kinda gorgeous…I mean, I'm kinda gorgeous…

Cruz- that's not the moment, we have to switch back! Oh by the way, your spoiler looks fantastic!

Jackson Storm-what spoiler? Oh yeah yours, I know… I called it Cruz…

Lightning and Doc arrived…

Doc- so Storm-boy how is it feels to be a girl?

Jackson Storm- well…Mr. McQueen was right, she was made for racing actually…I was totally wrong about…

Cruz- Storm! I found it! I found the antidote! You taste first!

Jackson Storm- no, no, no, ladies first…

Cruz- ladies first "Cruz Ramirez"…

Jackson- okay, we'll both test…

Alpine arrived…

Alpine- no! wait! It's the tractor turning potion…

Too late…

After many drinks, Cruz and Storm finally switched back, turned back to normal…

Became a couple…

And flew to France along with Doc and Alpine for some well-deserved vacation…

THE END


End file.
